This invention relates to a gate hinge and lubricating means therefor and more particularly to a gravity closing hinge for a vertically movable gate which is mounted to swing in a generally horizontal plane.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in providing a trouble-free, gravity actuated gate hinge due to the fact that it is very difficult to lubricate all surfaces of the various components of the hinge. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,059, wherein I was a co-inventor, the various elements of the hinge rotated about a vertical post with a close fit whereby the only way the elements could be lubricated would be to actually apply lubricant to the outer, exposed surface of the various components of the hinge. Since the lubricant was exposed to the elements, such as rain, the lubricant was readily washed away and had to be replaced periodically. Also, since the lubricant was applied to the outer surface of the components of the hinge, the lubricant was exposed to grit, dust and the like which not only prevented satisfactory operation of the gate hinge, but also brought about excessive wear between the moving parts of the hinge.
While the Sundh U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,336 discloses a gravity hinge having lubricating means at one side of the cooperating cam elements of the hinge, the other side of the cam elements are in close contact with the stationary member adjacent thereto. Accordingly, lubricant is applied to an area adjacent only one side of the cam elements of the hinge.